highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Evergreengamer/Sunshinefeather
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Zinniakit is and a small, pudgy, she kit with an off white fur and red patches, she has heterochromatic eyes. Zinniakit is crafty and helpful, helping sort herbs or bringing prey to the sick and injured, whatever she thinks is helpful. She is energetic and outspoken, always speaking for whats right and always zip zap zooming around camp wanting to play with whoever she asks. Although she may be sweet, she has physical outbursts as well as being haughty and aggressive. Zinniakit is currently residing in as a kit with her brother, Tanagerkit and mother, Cranberrysong. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(father) x Abyssinian (mother) x Singapura(mother) Description: Zinniakit is a small, pudgy she kit with off-white fur and red patches on her tail, paws, ears and a bit on her muzzle. She has heterochromatic eyes, one of which is blue and the other is green. Palette: : = Base (#F8F8F8) : = Markings (#4D1804) : = Eyes (left:#6FC15F right:#4A4FA5 ) : = Inner Ears (#E7A7B2) : = Nose (#000000) : = Tongue (#F6ACB9) : = Pawpads (#000000) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Crafty -'''Zinniakit always looks for ways to make things more fun if she sees something boring to her. * '+ Helpful -''' Zinniakit is helpful whether it'd be organizing herbs or just simply bringing prey to the sick and injured or just for anyone who needs it! * '''± Energetic -''' This small she kit is energetic, always looking for someone to play with even if they are busy or tired. She doesn't take no for an answer. * '''± Outspoken -''' Adding to her energetic personality, she's very outspoken and will speak for what is right or wrong or just talks to anyone she meets. * '''− Haughty -''' * '''− Aggressive -''' Zinniakit gets aggressive when things don't go her way or when she has her aggressive physical outbursts. She'll calm down when she wants to. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Cranberrysong, Tanagerkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Zinniakit and Tanagerkit are born! *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁= Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate/Fling ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Mourns | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Can't bear without ---- |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Your eyes are very pretty, did I ever tell you that, Zin? ❞ — Cranberrysong after Zinniakit opens her eyes ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' 2018_zinniakit.png|by kiwi babiestan.png|by kenzie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Evergreengamer Category:WindClan